


Hope Fragments (Interactive Story) (Hiatus)

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No Beta, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: An Interactive Story about everyone getting hope fragments. And harems of course.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Naegi Makoto, Andoh Ruruka/Naegi Makoto, Kimura Seiko/Naegi Makoto, Mahiru Koizumi/Makoto Naegi, Munakata Kyosuke/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules

Rules to this.

After every chapter there will 5 choices of whom to hang out with. After 5 interactions Makoto and the person will start to date (except the Warriors of Hope and Tengen. Those are platonic.)

The people are random, completely random.

Vote for the people in the comments.

If no one votes I'll pick who to go it.

Exceptions for dating:  
Makoto - Komaru  
Junko - Mukuro


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto: Ugh...

Makoto wake with his head against a desk. He quickly looked around the room. It was exactly as he remembered, metal plates and all.

Makoto: W-what the!?

Then he sees 4 more people in the room, 3 of whom he recognizes.

Makoto: Hajime! Komaru! Ryota!

The four other people woke up.

Hajime: W-what is going on Makoto?

Makoto: I don't know, I just woke up.

Shuichi: Um... Who are you guys?

Makoto: Ah right! I'm Makoto Naegi!

Hajime: Hajime Hinta.

Komaru: I'm Komaru Naegi, Makoto's sister.

Ryota: I-I'm Ryota Mitarai

Shuichi: I'm Shuichi Saihara.

He walked up to a desk and picked up a piece of paper that know one saw before.

Shuichi: "For now on this school will be your life. The entrance ceremony will begin at 8:00 AM."

Makoto blood ran cold as he paled.

Shuichi: Oh no, I have a feeling that isn't good. Could it be!?

Shuichi paled, followed by Hajime then Ryota.

Komaru: What's wrong guys?

Makoto: I-I got that exact note at the beginning of my killing game...

Shuichi: You had a killing game too?!

Komaru: Everyone in this room did but me.

Shuichi: Monokuma?

Everyone nodded.

Shuichi: Monokubs?

Everyone was confused.

Makoto: Monokubs?

Shuichi: In my killing game Monokuma had five kubs.

Hajime: That is so weird. Anyway we should get going, it's almost 8.

They all walked out of the classroom and into the gym.

They were the last ones there.

Makoto: What the hell?!

He saw everyone he thought had died.

Sayaka, Mukuro, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Hifumi, Celeste, Sakura, Junko, Chisa, Daisuku, Seiko, Izayoi, Ruruka, Kizakura, Gozu, Juzo, Tengan, and Gekkogahara.

Sayaka then approached.

Sayaka: Makoto... I'm so sorry.

Sayaka was sobbing.

Sayaka: I'm so so so so sorry, I don't care if this is hell or something but I'm so so sorry.

Makoto: It's fine Sayaka, I forgive you. Your motive was terrible.

He put a comforting hand on her back.

Monokuma: Ahem, yo long time no see. Well except you Shuichi, Maki, Himiko. You just escaped.

Shuichi: Monokuma! H-how did?!

Monokuma: Don't mind that, you guy should know what we are going. A killing ga-

Usami: Sneak Attack!

Monokuma: Wh-

Before long the two stuffed animal were fighting, that ended with Monokuma losing.

Chiaki's (who was hugging Hajime) eyes lit up.

Monokuma: Fine you win... But I'm not letting you guys out. I guess you don't have to do a killing game.

Usami: Let them out!

Monokuma: No.

Usami: ...I-I actually can't get you out without hes consent, I wish I could I'm sorry.

Monotaro: Father! What happened.

Monofunny: Daddy!

Teruteru: Daddy?

Monokid: Papa Kuma! This must be Monodams fault!

Monosuke: Pops!

K1-B0: Their here too?!

Usami: S-so uh, I um... Raise hope please.

And just like that all the robots disappeared.

Hiyoko: I knew that Usami, Monomi, whatever her name is was working with Monokuma!

Fuyuhiko: Actually Usami was against Monokuma.

Imposter: What happened to Fuyuhiko?

Ibuki: Character development!

Mahiru: What?

Kyoko: Okay, let's discuss what happened in are killing games.

Makoto: Right.

Byakuya: The first motive was our family's or our friends-

Celestia: Or our cats.

Byakuya: Or our cats? Anyway Sayaka, the blue haired girl next to me, is very career based, so she tried to kill Leon-

Sayaka: I'm sorry Leon!

Byakuya: Anyway during Monokuma explaining the rules to the class trial Mukuro, dressed as Junko, broke a rule and Monokuma killed her. Leon is the red hair guy with a beard, broke Sayaka's wrist and killed her instead.

Leon: I'm sorry too Sayaka.

Kyoko: The next motive was our secrets would be revealed. Chihiro's secret was-

Chihiro: I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell y-you

Kyoko: That he was actually a boy. He wanted to get stronger so he asked Mondo for help.

Mondo: Chihiro, I-I'm sorry I-

Kyoko: Mondo got jealous because he was facing his secret and he wasn't, so in a rage he killed Chihiro. Then Byakuya found Chihiro's body and crusified it and framed Toko or more specifically Genocide Jack, Toko's other personality from multiple personality disorder, for Chihiro's murder.

Chihiro: The frick Byakuya!

Byakuya just shrugged.

Yasuhiro: Anyway next motive was money, 100 thousand yen to be exact, Celeste made a devilish plan. She manipulated Hifumi into killing Taka-

Hifumi: I am very sorry Mr. Ishimaru.

Kiyotaka: IT IS FINE HIFUMI AND YOU TO CELESTE!

Yasuhiro: Then Celeste killed Hifumi.

Celestia: I am not sorry for the record.

Aoi: The fourth motive was how he was blackmailing Sakura to be the traitor. Toko, Hiro, and Byakuya was on team Sakura is a dirty traitor, and Me, and Mokoto was on team Sakura is being blackmail. Kyoko didn't start her opinion.

Kyoko: I would have been on team Sakura was being blackmailed but I was being petty to Makoto, sorry Sakura and you to Makoto.

Yasuhiro: Yeah sorry Sakura, I was being paranoid.

Sakura: I already said I forgive all of you.

Aoi: So um... Sakura committed suicide. Monokuma supplied a fake suicide note, I believed it and tried to get everyone killed for it.

Makoto: It's fine Hina, you were grieving (Tommyinnit intensifies.)

Aoi: Thanks. I also slapped Byakuya! That was fun.

Toko: B-bitch.

Toko: T-the mastermind took M-Mukuro's body and t-tried to frame Kyoko f-for the m-murder. W-we all v-voted for M-Makoto, but the M-Mastermind decided t-to exacute Makoto. B-but due to h-his luck he was s-saved.

Makoto: I revealed that Junko was the Mastermind, the world had ended-

Junko: Hey, I revealed that. Sad face.

Mukuro: Did you just say sad face?

Junko: Yeah.

Mukuro: Fuck you.

Makoto: Anyway, we were all a class beforehand for like 3 or 4 years.

Kyoko: Junko said that either vote for her and we have to leave, or even if one person votes Makoto Mokoto will be executed and we get to stay there. He got us all out of despair and he became the Ultimate Hope.

Kazuichi: The first motive for our killing game was that our stolen memories well become revealed, by the way he never did, Nagito being the crazy son of a bitch he is wanted to start the killing game for some reason. He tried to kill someone but Byakuya, by the way he isn't Byakuya he is the Ultimate Imposter, pushed him tried to grab the knife and Teruteru killed him trying to kill Nagito.

Teruteru: I'm sorry... I just wanted to see Mama.

Fuyuhiko: The second motive was a game depicting two murders, some of us as characters. Mahiru was a accomplice in my sister's murder-

Mahiru: I'm really sorry about that, I wanted to believe my friend.

Fuyuhiko: Right, I get it. Then I killed my sister's killer. I wanted to kill Mahiru too during the game, I'm sorry too. Anyway Peko, who was my bodyguard, killed her instead so I didn't get exacuted.

Peko: Sorry Mahiru.

Akane: The third motive was a sickness that changed your whole personally. Mikan when crazy and killed Ibuki and Hiyoko.

Mikan: I-I-I'm sorry!

Sonia: The next motive was we were trapped in a funhouse with no food until the next murder. Nekomaru and Gundham sacrificed themself so we all don't starve.

Hajime: Nagito found out we were all, including him was Ultimate Despair, so he created a plan to kill everyone but the 'traitor', who by the way was a good guy, the plan almost worked but the 'traitor' being the good guy revealed themselves. The 'traitor' was Chiaki, and technically so was Usami.

Nagito: Heh heh, sorry.

Chaiki: It's fine.

Hajime: Then we found out that the whole killing game was in a simulation. Only one who was dead was Chiaki who was dead a long time beforehand.

Munakata: Monokuma forced the future foundation top reps into a different killing game. One person was a attacker, and would kill one person each night.

Ryota: Munakata killed a lot of people.

Komaru: I fought against thoses kids over their because they were killing all the adults and mind-washing the kids. All Junko's fault of course. Although, Kotoko turned to the right side and Nagisa was going to but... Monica was Junko 2.0.

Shuichi: The first motive was a time limit, if no one died everyone would die. Kaede tried to kill the Mastermind. She missed the Mastermind, Tsumugi, killed Rantaro and blamed it on Kaede.

Kaede: I'm sorry I tried to kill you.

Maki: The second motive was a video showing us what we were waiting for from the outside world. Kirumi is apparently the Prime Minister so she killed Ryoma.

Kirumi: I'm so sorry.

Ryoma: It's fine.

Himiko: Kiyo killed Angie and Tenko to send friends to his dead sister.

Tenko: Go die in a hole Kiyo!

Himiko: Kokichi manipulated Gonta into killing Miu.

Gonta: Gonta is so sorry.

Maki: Kokichi kidnapped Katio, I tried to kill Kokichi, Katio took the shot for him. Kokichi saves Katios life and made Katio kill him.

Kokichi: To end the killing game. Sad face.

Miu: Shut the fuck up.

Shuichi: For some reason I can't remember all of the sixth trial. All I can remember is that Tsumugi is the Mastermind, she actually killed Rantaro, and Kiibo sacrificed himself to kill Tsumugi.

And with that everyone went to bed.

The next day he was approached by...

1: Munakata  
2: Rantaro  
3: Tengan  
4: Nagito  
5: Junko


	3. Munakata #1 (Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munakata approached Makoto and they talk.

The next day he was approached by... Kyosuke Munakata.

Munakata: Makoto.

Makoto: Oh Munakata! Hey!

Munakata: You're the Ultimate Hope, so obviously you would be the best person to hangout with.

Makoto: 'Is that a lie? An excuse to hang out with me.'

Makoto: Sure? Okay what do you want to do!

Munakata: Let's just talk.

Makoto: Okay, what do you want to talk about.

Munakata: Your hope is believing in people and not giving up right?

Makoto: Correct.

Munakata: My hope is to exterminate the despair.

Makoto: Interesting perspective but do you really need to kill people.

Munakata: Yes, that is what I believe.

Makoto: I'm sorry but I can't see it that way.

Munakata: Why is that?

Makoto: Wouldn't killing people create more despair?

Munakata: Huh? Why is that?

Makoto: They people you kill have families, friends, colleagues! It would put them into despair correct.

Munakata: Unfortunately I cannot see it that way. Now if you excuse me.

And just like he left.

Makoto sighed. He started eating his breakfast.

Hope Fragment Obtained.

He heard someone sit in the chair next to him. He looked and saw...

1: Kaede  
2: Ryoma  
3: Kokichi  
4: Kiyotaka  
5: Kotoko


	4. Kaede #1 (Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede sits next to Makoto

He looked at who sat next to him it it was Kaede.

Kaede: Hey Makoto!

Makoto: Hey Kaede! What's up?

Kaede: Nothing really. What but you?

Makoto: Nothing either. Was there a reason you came to talk to me?

Kaede: My class is a little um...

Tenko: *Background* Degenerate Male!

Kokichi: *Background* It's a lie!

Miu: *Background* Fucking shit!

Maki: *Background* Do you want to die?

Makoto: Y-yeah.

Kaede: And uh you seem normal.

Makoto: Thanks I guess.

Kaede: I've heard your the Ultimate Hope, I admire that.

Makoto: Thank you! That means a lot!

Kaede: Heh heh. Anyway how do you do it.

Makoto: Um... I don't know? I comes naturally... Sorry.

Kaede: That's fine! I'll just practice some more.

And just like that Kaede went to her room to practice.

Hope Fragments Obtained. 

Just as Kaede left someone else sat in the seat. It was...

1: Gundham  
2: Ruruka  
3: Katio  
4: Kizakura  
5: Hajime


	5. Ruruka #1 (Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruruka sat next to Makoto

The person who sat next to Makoto was... Ruruka?

Ruruka: Hey.

Makoto: Hey Ruruka, how are you?

Ruruka: Good. Do you want some sweets?

Makoto: Huh? Sure!

Ruruka: Don't act so excited.

Ruruka handed him a sweet.

Makoto popped it into his mouth.

Makoto: Ah, this is delicious Ruruka!

Ruruka: Thanks!

Ruruka seemed to trust Makoto a bit more.

Ruruka: Anyway I have to go.

Makoto: Okay then see ya.

Ruruka: Bye.

Ruruka walked towards Izayoi.

Hope Fragments Obtained.

Makoto wanted to go to the game room, so he started walking when he felt a touch on his shoulder. He looked and saw...

1: Shuichi  
2: Mahiru  
3: Komaru  
4: Rantaro  
5: Masaru


	6. Mahiru #1 (Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru tapped on Makoto's shoulder

He felt on his shoulder. He turned and saw Mahiru.

Mahiru: Hey Makoto.

Makoto: Hello Mahiru!

Mahiru: You know if anyone girl is in danger, you will have to protect them right?

Makoto: But can't most of the girls here handle themselves? Of course I'll try to save anyone, but a lot of girls here are more athletic then me.

Mahiru: I-I guess but still! You need to protect any girl in trouble.

Makoto: Of course! But I don't think there will be any trouble.

Mahiru: Why not?

Makoto: Well I mean, Monokuma has been defeated right? So why the paranoia?

Mahiru: Well, because we are trapped here.

Makoto: But our main objective is collect hope fragments, right? So we just need to make friends.

Mahiru: Hehe yeah I guess.

Hiyoko: *background* Big Sis Mahiru, get over here please!

Mahiru: Sorry got to go.

Makoto: Okay bye.

Mahiru: Bye.

Mahiru left.

Hope Fragment Obtained.

Makoto was outside of the game room. He opened the door and saw.

1: Daisuku  
2: Yuta  
3: Sonia  
4: Tsumugi  
5: Seiko


	7. Seiko #1 (Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees Seiko in the game room.

When he walked into the Game Room he sees Seiko.

Seiko: U-um hey.

Makoto: Hey Seiko! Are you doing good?

Seiko: Y-yeah. What about y-you?

Makoto: I'm doing good.

Seiko: I have a question.

Makoto: Ask away!

Seiko: How are you s-so confident?

Makoto: Um... I just come naturally for me. Sorry I can't be more help.

Seiko: T-that's fine. It m-makes sense.

Makoto: Anyway, do you have anymore questions.

Seiko: Y-yeah, how are you so confident in your speeches.

Makoto: Well that's easy! I know everything I say is correct.

Seiko: So more confidence.

Seiko wrote something on a notebook.

Makoto: Are you taking notes?

Seiko: I- um... Y-yeah.

Makoto: Cool! I wish I could take notes like that.

Seiko: Huh? I'm confused... B-bye!

Seiko ran out of the room.

Hope Fragment Obtained.

The door to the Game Room opened.

1: Munakata  
2: Korekiyo  
3: Jataro  
4: Ibuki  
5: Sayaka


End file.
